1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and dispensing carton and, more particularly, relates to a carton structure which is adapted to be used for purposes of display of merchandise contained therein at the point of sale.
In view of continually increasing material handling and packaging costs, it has become common practice to have a carton or shipping container perform the dual functions of providing a container for the packaging and shipping of articles from a manufacturer to a merchandiser or retailer, and with the carton also being adapted for use as a display arrangement in the merchandising or retailing establishment. Generally, such dual-purpose dispensing and display cartons incorporate features in which at least a portion of the upper carton section or top panel and, if desired, a part of the front panel, may be detached from the carton so as to afford access to the articles stored within the carton without destroying the integrity of the carton, and thereby permitting the carton to remain intact as a dispensing and display carton arrangement. In order to facilitate the utilization of a carton of this type in that manner, the carton is usually suspended on brackets which are fastened to the edges of display shelves, wherein the brackets include upstanding finger portions which engage interiorly of the rear wall panel structure through openings formed in the rear panel wall and bottom wall panel of the carton.
Moreover, the carton may include, as an integral part of the rear wall panel, a rear flap adapted to project above the rear panel structure and on which there may be provided suitable indicia, pricing information or advertising legends concerning the merchandise or articles contained in the carton which renders it easier for a consumer to select this merchandise in the retail establishment.
An important aspect in the mounting of dispensing and display cartons of this type has been the need to provide for the secure suspension of the carton in the bracket structure without the carton distorting or sagging in an unsightly manner under the weight of the articles contained therein. Concurrently, the container and, particularly, the upwardly projecting advertising flap on the rear wall panel structure must be designed so as not to obscure the consumers view of or block access to other cartons or merchandise being retailed which are displayed behind the suspended carton.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A carton structure of this type which incorporates the dual function of a shipping container when closed and that of a dispensing and display carton when in an opened condition is disclosed in Davidson U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,291. Thus, Davidson discloses a display and dispensing carton wherein the rear wall panel structure consists of three laminated plies and includes a plurality of openings adapted to be engaged by upstanding bracket members for supporting the carton along the edge of a shelf or the like on which there may be supported other merchandise or cartons. One ply of the rear wall panel structure extends into flap member which is normally folded inwardly of the carton when the latter is in a closed condition and, when the carton is opened for display purposes, is adapted to be bent outwardly of the carton so as to form a coplanar upward extension of the rear wall panel structure to thereby provide an advertising or sales display above the carton. In order to convert the originally closed carton into a display device, the major portion of the top wall panel and a part of the front wall panel includes an encompassing tear line along which those carton portions may be detached from the carton so as to allow for access to the articles or merchandise stored therein and to permit the rear wall flap member to be bent upwardly for display. Although this provides a generally satisfactory display and dispensing carton arrangement, it necessitates that the rear wall panel structure be formed of three plies of which one includes the flap member which must be normally folded inwardly of the carton prior to the opening of the latter. Moreover, in order to provide access to the articles or merchandise contained within the carton, the major portion of the top wall panel and at least a portion of the front wall panel must be completely detached by tearing and removing along the tear line which is provided for this purpose.